Beautiful Stranger
by evilwithin452
Summary: Haruka studies hard, works hard, but plays even harder. After years of idle games and broken hearts, she meets the sheltered daughter of a wealthy business man. Can Haruka be tamed, or is she just another toy? Haruka/Michiru...maybe others...
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I'm posting here in a long while (it's been so long all the others have been deleted). I'm finally kind of feeling inspired and will try to post often. This first chapter is just a small teaser- more is definately to follow. I do not own anything so please don't sue me. I am meerly a poor college student trying to entertain myself.

Closing her eyes, a warm hand slid its way across the side of her neck, fingers rushing to entangle themselves into the hair at the nape of her neck; the rough, calloused skin causing tingles down her spine as it moves across her own soft skin. The fingers, once toying with the silky strands of hair, become aggressive in an instant, clenching down and urging her head forward. As she obeys, she tilts her head out of instinct, before her lips come crashing into another surface. Unlike the hands on her body, this surface was soft and smooth. Warmth begins flowing into her body from the hands on her neck and tracing their way down her chest, the lips against hers and the body now pressed against her own, making her feel flush and faint. She dares not open her eyes, hoping for this to last and not be an absurd illusion of her dreams. The lips against hers open slightly, and a tongue begins to beg for entrance. She willingly opens her mouth, allowing two tongues to delicately meet before engaging in a battle for dominance. It is as if her soul was being sucked out of her body through her mouth, but she doesn't care. She begins to lose control of her body, giving in to the pleasure cursing through her. After a moment, she realizes that her feet are moving backward of their own will. Pain shoots up to her brain, yelling that something has hit the back of her legs, hard, but before the information can be processed, she feels herself falling. She opens her eyes in panic just before she lands on a soft, bouncy surface. Her vision is blurred and her lips are suddenly lonely. She searches for something to focus on and comes eye to eye with piercing green orbs staring at her intently. She hears a faint whisper…something like she should just relax… but words are no longer registering in her brain. She simply lifts her head, to be welcomed by the warm lips passionately claiming hers again and she knows it's all over…

Michiru smiled at the thought of last week, and then frowned. "THAT BASTARD NEVER CALLED ME BACK!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As I promised, I'm updating. We start now a short while before the teaser of the previous chapter. I thank all of you who have reviewed and I promise that your questions will be answered in future chapters (sorry no definate answers yet). Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy... this one is significantly longer for your reading pleasure. Any comments or suggestions are welcome, and as a reminder, I am simply a poor college student and own nothing...not even the voices in my head...

-

A hand lazily slid its way out from under black comforter, landing harshly on top of an annoyingly loud alarm. After a few moments of blindly searching, strong fingers find the off button. Another hand emerged from beneath the blankets, and the two exposed appendages began a sort of stretch. A lump quickly began to rise toward the top of the comforter, causing the comforter to fall flat, revealing the torso of a rather sleepy person. Haruka yawned; not opening her eyes, and ran her fingers through her short, messy goldenrod locks. She twisted her head this way and that, awarded with grossly loud pops and cracks, before flopping back down onto her pillows. "Stupid morning" she groaned to no one in particular before rolling toward the edge of the bed.

She rolled her feet out of bed and padded her way across the room into an adjoining bathroom. She turned the shower on and stuck a hand in under the liquid spray to test the temperature. Already clad with nothing other than the attire in which she was born, she stepped into the shower. Finally opening her eyes for the first time that morning she directed the streams of water through her hair and down her front. After applying some hair and body wash in a pool in her palm, she began working a lather starting in her hair. Hands traced every defined muscle and every soft curve, leaving bubbles in their wake. She stepped back under the water and enjoyed the feeling as the hot liquid beat down on her tired body. With a cringe she reached toward the faucet and turned the knob to cold. Almost instantly ice began pelting her body and she jumped tensing all her muscles and losing her ability to breathe. Regaining composure, she willed herself to stand in place and made sure all the soap was rinsed off her body. Satisfied that she was properly cleaned and awake, she turned off the shower and grabbed for the towel just outside the curtain.

After brushing her teeth she flashed herself a million dollar smile in the mirror. She grabbed some hair gel and spread it between her palms before running her fingers through her damp hair. With a practiced movement, she quickly styled her hair into spikes. Next, she opened the medicine cabinet to pull out a wide, rolled bandage. She wrapped that tightly around her chest, effectively binding the small mounds that proved her gender to the untrained eye. Dropping her towel to the floor, she walked back into her bedroom where she began to dress.

She tilted her head sideways as she observed the end result of today's choices; a dark blue jacket over a mostly buttoned white shirt with matching dark blue pants. She hated wearing the school uniform, and even worse hated the skirt which the teachers demanded she wear. She picked up the tie that was supposed to be around her neck and with a scowl threw it across the room. With a nod of approval, she made her way out of her apartment, grabbing a brown messenger bag and the keys to her bike on the way.

-

Class was always boring, and she was glad to be out. 'Only another year' she told herself. Loaded down with books and homework, she reveled in the fact that it was indeed Friday and could go out and play tonight. But one could not play without money so alas she must work. She secured her belongings onto her blue racing bike and sped off in the direction of town. She pulled into the garage of a repair shop, and secured her bike in the back corner before walking into the office.

"You're late…again!" A big man said gruffly from behind the desk. Haruka merely looked over her shoulder at the man, noting that he was ready to blow up by the way his face was turning darker shades of pink behind a quivering mustache that looked like some sort of agitated animal. "I'm sorry Kenjo, but the teachers kept me late again, something about my appearance being a disruption to the class." She smiled, "it's not like it's my fault girls can't stop staring at me." Kenjo let out a giant "hmpf" and turned his head in respect as the teenager pulled on a jumpsuit over her clothing. "If you weren't such a good mechanic you would be out on the streets, you know that. I don't know why I put up with you. You're like a daughter to me but this work study thing is nothing but trouble on my end. I need a reliable mechanic around here and I can't hire someone else if I'm giving all the hours to you. When are you going to be out of school so I can have your expertise in here full-time?" Haruka sauntered over to her boss and gave him a gentle hug from behind, "You put up with me, old man, because I'm the best around, and you know it. I'll get the work done and stay late if I have to. Now cut me some slack and let me get to work." She made her way out of the office and back into the garage. As an afterthought she poked her head back into the office and added "And stop calling me a girl, old man, if the guys around here catch wind, they'll try to eat me alive."

A few hours and several cars later Haruka was called back into the office. "Time to go home kid, can't go working your entire life away." Haruka simply nodded and went to wash up and go home.

The ride home was short, with the sun beginning to set and the cool night air rushing through the spikes of her hair. After a bit of thinking, she decided that tonight was a perfect night to go out. She left her school things in a heap on the floor and began stripping before she hit the bathroom. After taking another short shower, she found herself in front of her closet with a very female dilemma. She didn't want to dress up but a t-shirt and jeans was too casual. After a bit of thought, she found herself in front of the mirror wearing loose-fitting dark blue jeans, which hung low around her waist and a green silk shirt to match her eyes, left unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top. The whole ensemble showed off her toned body, but managed to cover the few feminine curves that remained on her body. With a bit of cologne and a silver chain around her neck, she determined herself ready. She reached into her top drawer and pulled out a leather wallet, checked how much cash was in it and glanced at her fake ID, and then shoved the entire thing into her back pocket. With the addition of keys and her cell phone, she was out the door and on her way to her usual destination.

The club was moderately busy when she arrived. People were occupying every room of every floor, but Haruka wasn't very interested in any of them. She made her way over to the nearest bar area and ordered a tall beer. "So who's it going to be tonight, Haru?" The bartender asked, handing her the beer. "I don't know yet Ryo, anyone look good tonight?" She looked the man in the eyes. He was a tall, toned, tan man, with dark eyes and short, dark, spiky hair. "Dude you're trying too hard with your hairstyle" she took a sip of the foamy head of her beer "you look like a cockatoo." Indeed, his hair was fanned back in such a way to resemble the feathers on the back of a bird's head. "You know what dude, shut up. We'll see who goes home with someone tonight." Haruka looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes "If that's a challenge, then you're on, my friend." And with that she threw some bills on the counter and left to go scope out the night's prey.

She wasn't having much success at finding anyone in particular that night. She slumped herself down into a bar stool 'maybe I'm just not in the mood tonight.' She started sipping at a fresh beer, staring at the way the bubbles climbed the glass, when suddenly something slumped itself across the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. Haruka looked over in time to see a girl with long black hair downing the shot like it were her last bit of oxygen before being drowned. She caught a flash of her eyes; crystal blue and overflowing with tears. Haruka touched a hand gently to the back of the girl's chair, "Are you alright?" The girl looked at Haruka like she were scum, "You're just like all the others, thinking a damsel in distress is so easy, that just by showing me some kindness and playing cool is gonna win you a night in my sheets. You don't know me! Just leave me alone!" Haruka jumped back obviously distraught from the sudden outburst. She muttered a simple sorry and went back to staring at her beer. 'Tonight is definitely not my night.'

A few minutes later, a rough voice began growling on the other side of the new girl. Haruka looked up to see an overweight, burly man, with two cronies hanging slightly behind him. The man began yelling at the sobbing girl, something about her not following the rules and he should never take her back. Haruka simply laughed at the man in her head, 'Some balls he has thinking anyone would want to sleep with him.' She was getting ready to begin another round of the club when a slap brought her attention back to the man. He was now holding the girl by her hair and preparing to hit her again! Haruka didn't think, before anyone in the place knew what was going on, Haruka had the man in a headlock. She whispered gently into the man's ear "I think you'd be best to let that girl go and leave this place." "Who do you think you are, you little pansy?" The man yelled, struggling against his captor, the stench of alcohol heavy on his breath. He signaled to his two buddies to jump the person on his back but Haruka caught the obvious sign. Before anyone could blink she had elbowed the two other men in the face, knocking them to the ground, and had the big man back in a headlock. "Are you sure you don't want to head home for the night?" Haruka asked the man. Security arrived moments later, and thanked Haruka for her assistance once again. In response, she simply brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes and sat back in front of her beer.

"Thank you" a small mutter emanated from the girl next to her. Haruka turned slightly, acknowledging her. "Don't mention it," she sipped her beer, "I can't stand to see men taking advantage of someone just because they're big, stupid lumps." Haruka downed the last of her glass and placed it on the counter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." She got up and gave the girl a small bow and turned to walk away. "Wait" the girl played with her fingers, "at the very least allow me to buy you a refill…as a…a thank you." Haruka smiled at the girl and looked at her with caring eyes, "There really is no need, but you could let me know the name of the girl I rescued." "Mia, my name's Mia." "Well then Mia," Haruka bowed in front of her, holding out her hand "may I have the honour of a dance." Mia smiled and graciously accepted.

After a few more hours of dancing, drinking, and small talk Mia announced that it was time for her to go home. "Would you like a ride?" Haruka offered, "I have my bike outside, and I can see you safely to your house. I would feel terrible if your boyfriend decided to start something again." Mia blushed and suddenly found her feet the most interesting thing in the world. "He's not my boyfriend anymore, but it would make me feel better if I had someone to escort me."

Mia instructed the way to her house, with simple squeezes in Haruka's sides from the back of the bike. When the ride ended, Mia was reluctant to let go of the gorgeous blonde in front of her. "Could you…umm…check the house and make sure it's ok? I don't…remember… if I gave him a key." Haruka simply smiled and did as requested. After a quick search through the modest house, she reported back to Mia in the living room, "Everything seems to be alright." She leaned in to give Mia a gentle kiss on the cheek goodbye but Mia grabbed her head and took her kiss square on the lips. Haruka smiled into the kiss, and chanced to deepen it. Mia was more than eager to let Haruka's tongue into her mouth and only pulled the blonde closer to her. The two of them fell back onto the couch and Haruka began to run her hand down Mia's side. She broke the kiss and began running kisses across Mia's face and to her ear. "Your ex didn't treat you very well did he?" Mia simply shook her head and arched back, encouraging the kisses trailing down her neck. With a skilled hand, Haruka undid the smaller girl's blouse, continuing the trail of kisses across her collarbone. Mia pulled Haruka's attention back to her lips, and let her hands explore Haruka's toned stomach, and up to her chest. Haruka's heart stopped as Mia stopped in her tracks. Mia lifted up Haruka's tank top and ran her hand over the bandages covering the blonde's chest.

"Wha….what are these for?" She asked Haruka with demanding eyes. Haruka held Mia's hand gently and whispered in her ear, "They're to keep my stitches clean; I was in an accident not too long ago. A piece of glass went straight into my chest. I was lucky it didn't hit any organs." Mia looked at her with confusion in her eyes, her mind was racing with different thoughts, "If you're so injured, why did you fight today?" Haruka ran a gentle finger down the side of Mia's face, "Because I can't stand to see girls get hit, and I don't know what's best for my own good. I'd give my life for any cause, as long as it's worthy." Mia's eyes filled with such compassion and joy to be in the arms of such a kind and caring person. She kissed Haruka full on the lips and hugged her close. Haruka was mentally praising herself for scoring such brownie points when suddenly she noticed Mia looking a little green. She pulled back for a second, "Are you okay Mia?"

Mia looked like her world was spinning and she began to jump off the couch and run out of the room. Haruka followed cautiously and heard the tell-tale signs that her date for the evening had far to much to drink. She warily walked into the bathroom and, holding back a retch, held back the girl's hair as she emptied the last of the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Mia looked up to Haruka with apologetic eyes, "I don't hold my alcohol well." Haruka forced a smile, "Let's get you to bed then" and helped up the small girl, trying to usher her to her bedroom. Mia paused for a second, and heaved again, apparently she still had a bit in her stomach, and it ended up on Haruka's shoes. Haruka cringed and carried Mia to bed. By the time Haruka placed her down and tucked her in, Mia was already sound asleep. Haruka took that opportunity to excuse herself and took off to her bike again. She stared at her shoes, "Women…nothing but trouble." She muttered to herself, and then raced home to scrub herself with all the hot water and soap in the world, and throw out her shoes.

-

A/N: Okay, first true chapter down. I know I set up Haruka to be a bit of a jerk, but please don't flame me! I mean it to be this way and she will come around with...certain influences from a certain cough cough person. She's supposed to be a player that needs to be tamed. Believe me I love Haruka as a character, she won't be like this forever. Just bear with me. If you really don't like it that badly you can stop reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! I finally got in another chapter. I really really really really am sorry to all of you that were interested and expected something new relatively quickly. I tried, I did...I had some of it...then life got hectic and now here we are. I have great ideas for the next chapter so I am going to try to get it out soon too. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy...

Haruka tried with all her might to lift her body up out of bed, but the weight of the blankets was far too much for her tired body to fight. She flopped back down and let out a sigh. Rolling over, she pushed the blankets off her torso and looked at her clock with fuzzy eyes. She groaned in realization that it was already 2pm and she had only an hour to get to work. She willed all the energy left inside her to roll herself out of bed. Her first stop was simply a minute-long shower of icy water to snap her mind into reality. She threw on an old pair of jeans and a comfy t-shirt and stumbled down the hall to the kitchen. A quick bowl of Cheerios later, she gathered her wallet, keys, and phone and set off for work.

Most of the day went by uneventfully fixing typical engine problems. She brought the paperwork from her last assignment of the day into the office, ready to go home. Kenjo approached her looking nervously. "Haruka, do you think you could do another quick repair job before you go home?" Haruka sighed and looked at the old man, "I've been here all day and I'm exhausted. I have a weekend's worth of homework ahead of me and I'm just plain tired. Honestly, you really can't get much more out of me today." Kenjo shifted nervously. "This is a very high-paying client and I can offer you a nice bonus for doing the job. Honestly, it won't take you long." Haruka let out a long breath, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this one. "Fine, I'll do it…but…but I want the day off tomorrow." "Done."

The two of them walked into another section of the office to greet the customer. "So what seems to be the problem with your vehicle?" Haruka asked the man sitting there with his back turned to her. He wore a very expensive suit and turned around with such grace. He took one look at Haruka and cringed like he had just been covered in a truckload of week-old fish and animal dung. "You must be joking Kenjo…if you believe that I will allow a hooligan like this" he pointed directly at Haruka, "to fix my precious vehicle." Kenjo bounced over to the man and held down the arm that Haruka was about to snap off. "I assure you, sir, that this mechanic is the best that I have in my shop. Don't let age or looks fool you. Haruka here has already fixed 18 cars today alone." The man sneered, "If you insist." He turned to Haruka, "Now boy, you better have this car fixed within the hour. I will not have my daughter waiting around for her car nor will I have her driving something the least bit unsafe. If you don't do this job right, I assure you, you'll never be a mechanic anywhere in this country again." He turned up his nose and promptly escorted himself out the door with Kenjo doting behind him. "Great, just great!" Haruka yelled to the empty room, picking up the keys from the counter, "now I'm on a time limit, with no hint as to what I'm supposed to fix." She stormed out into the mechanic's bay in search of the car. He eyes fell upon a navy blue Maserati Quattroporte. "Well at least the bastard has nice taste."

Luckily it was an easy fix of a snapped alternator belt and a few clogged filters. Haruka finished in enough time to clean up and buff out any grease spots on the car before that prick's daughter arrived. Haruka was dropping the car from the stands when a drop-dead gorgeous woman walked into the garage. She was average height and slender, with nice curves accentuated by her skirt and blouse ensemble. Her hair was long with gentle waves and the oddest colour aquamarine Haruka had ever seen. The blue, although strange, actually enhanced the beauty of the girl's face and completely 

matched her eyes. The girl swayed gently into the shop, her footsteps barely making an impact on the Earth. Haruka sat there, openly staring, and managed to drop a few tools in her absence of mind. She picked them up quickly and approached the girl. "Can I help you with anything?" "I'm here to pick up a car." Her voice was so sweet and melodic; she trapped Haruka's attention like nothing else. "My dad dropped it off a short while ago…Is it ready?" Haruka sat there, her mind unable to process words. The girl looked around awkwardly, finally spotting the subject of her search. "That's it…over there…is it ready yet?" "Uh, yeah" Haruka stumbled, finally able to regain control of her senses, "let me just get the keys for you and I'll help you right out." Haruka ran into the office, mentally cursing herself for being such a dolt and hurried out with the keys. She placed them gently into the young girl's hands. "Before you go I just need you to sign a slip for me." Haruka added, nearly forgetting. "My dad already paid for this work I thought." The young girl looked worried, as if she would never be able to leave this place if she were requested to put up such a sum of money. "He did, he did…I just need you to sign that you picked up the car." "Oh, I can do that." She smiled and even let out a small giggle in relief as she picked up the pen and clipboard, and carefully inscribed her signature on the line. Haruka took back the paperwork and smiled, "Well it looks like you're all set there, drive safe."

Haruka watched the young girl pull away and deduced that she now knows the feeling a puppy has when its owners leave it alone for the day. She wanted so badly to follow the girl but instead retreated back into the shop, with her tail between her legs, and close up the shop so she could go home. She stared blankly at the paper on the clipboard; 'Michiru Kaioh.' On the ride home, her bike just couldn't go fast enough. She wanted to leave all that embarrassment behind her, but it sat in her stomach like a lead weight. She never acted like that around a girl, never! 'Damn that Michi-whatever, I am stronger than a woman. How dare she control my mind like that.' Haruka locked the door to her apartment behind her, and headed straight to bed. She wanted to leave that incident behind her; maybe in the morning it would just be a dream. And she could leave her homework for tomorrow; it was glorious having a day off.

/

Monday morning started out just like any other Monday: the weekend long behind and the classes far too boring to pay attention to. After a lengthy lecture on the physics of a falling body, Haruka was ready to just go home and never return. It wasn't that she did badly in her classes, quite the opposite actually, and it wasn't that she minded learning. The trouble was being forced to sit still for all that while and be told what she needed to know for the rest of her life. She ignored the teacher's final comments and looked out the window, wishing to feel the sunshine on her face and the wind in her hair. She noticed a mass movement of her classmates and realized that the teacher had left the classroom and it was now their lunch period. She quickly jotted down the homework assignment and packed up her things. She was eager to get outside today, more so than usual, because something in the back of her mind told her that today would reveal something new.

She ventured down the hallways, lunch bag securely in hand, toward the doors leading her to the freedom of outside. A group of students from another class ran in her direction, headed for the corridor behind her. In the crowded hallway, Haruka was able to just barely manage being hit head-on by the 

pack. She was staring downward, mentally cursing them for being so foolish as to race in such a place, when suddenly she was hit full-on by something small. She looked up in a daze, after getting the wind knocked out of her and tried to focus on what it was that hit her. Her eyes fell upon a young, aqua-haired woman, sprawled out on the ground. After a few more blinks, she recognized the girl so gloriously laid out upon the floor; it was the girl from the shop Saturday night. Quickly remembering her manners, she extended a hand to help the poor girl up, "Are you alright?" Michiru forced a half-smile and responded in the affirmative, apparently as dazed as Haruka. "You know you shouldn't run through the halls like that, you could get yourself injured." Michiru blushed, "I know, I was just trying to catch up with my friends and…ugh..." she extended a hand to Haruka, "I'm Michiru." Haruka accepted it gently, enjoying the feel of velvety soft skin against her own calloused hands. "…Haruka…I'm Haruka." Haruka pulled her hand away quickly, perplexed at how her heart was suddenly racing. She quickly gathered Michiru's belongings from the floor and extended them out, offering them to Michiru. She only tilted her head, eyes revealing confusion, "I think I've met you before…no I'm sure of it…do you work at the mechanic shop down the street?" Haruka smirked, "That would be me…I trust your car is still running well." Michiru grinned and grabbed her belongings, "Quite well, thank you. Daddy is considering sending the other cars down to the shop for you to work on. You should feel lucky, he isn't happy with most work unless it's his own." Michiru looked down at her watch, "Excuse me, I have to hurry."

Haruka watched Michiru leave reluctantly, then closed her eyes and sighed. She walked to the side of the hall, dumped her lunch in the trashcan, and then turned in the other direction. She made her way out a different set of doors and stared at the track which was thankfully empty. She did a few simple stretches and set off in a full sprint. 'Hopefully this will clear my head' She thought half-heartedly, 'I really do hate cold showers.'

An hour later, Haruka rushed back to class; her legs wobbly and threatening to give out, her hair still dripping with cold water, and only one thing on her mind.

A/N: Ok, so I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the time I've been away. I hope to have the next one out soon...maybe something from Michiru's perspective... I appreciate all of the comments I have gotten so far and will try to answer questions in story as the story continues. I want to thank my beautiful beta reader for noticing my stupid mistakes and thank you all for reading...until next time .


End file.
